


【GGAD】浓雾之上

by Qurainbow



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qurainbow/pseuds/Qurainbow
Summary: GG误以为血盟是AD指使纽特偷走，于是以纽特的身份约AD在圣保罗教堂的屋顶见面。逃避了28年的欲望突然出现在自己面前时AD能不能从容面对？原本只想拿回血盟的GG又能得到什么意外惊喜?





	1. Chapter 1

纽蒙迦德的月光透过破损的落地窗洒满整个房间，月光中的盖勒特格林德沃异常烦躁。这跟奥瑞利厄斯邓布利多炸毁了他祖宅精美繁复的落地窗没有任何关系。令他烦躁的是另一个邓布利多。准确地说，是那一个邓布利多派来的斯卡曼德。

格林德沃想起那个可怜的小动物饲养员在被自己逼问他受邓布利多喜爱的原因时，曾澄清“我不是格林德沃的信徒”，不由一声冷笑。邓布利多的追随者自然急着跟他们的对手划清关系。黑魔王尚且可以理解白巫师在外宣扬与他的决裂对立，但邓布利多指使那个饲养员带着毛茸茸的小畜生在集会上偷走血盟却又是另一回事了。

他本以为，以邓布利多的性格，不会跟任何人提起血盟的事。然而事过境迁，当年那个爱惜羽毛的红发少年，不但主动说出有关血盟的事，甚至还能教唆人（和动物）从他这里偷走血盟意欲销毁。盖勒特突然好奇阿不思是怎么跟斯卡曼德解释血盟的事的。

邓布利多会告诉他的学生血盟是在他衣衫不整的情况下与黑巫师立下的吗？会说出血盟的完整内容吗？盖勒特想象着记忆中的少年阿不思支支吾吾地跟纽特描述着血盟瓶的外形，被问及盟誓的具体内容时脸瞬间红得和他的发色一样，转眼脑中的形象又成了报纸上儒雅沉稳的中年阿不思，坚定地向纽特阐述拿回血盟并销毁它的重要性。无论白巫师是在哪种情形下指示斯卡曼德偷走血盟，格林德沃都觉得自己有必要尽快取回它。邓布利多性格谨慎，除非已经做好与他决战的准备，且有足够的把握获胜，否则不会贸然偷走血盟。邓布利多甚至可能已经找到销毁血盟的方法，只等着与他开战了。

拿回血盟的事必须由他亲自去做。与坦然告诉旁人血盟存在的邓布利多不同，格林德沃不想让任何人知道他与白巫师之间的秘密，不管那人是自己的信徒还是邓布利多的学生。他甚至不想让任何人知道上世纪末的夏天在戈德里克山谷中发生过的事。

即便如今的格林德沃手握长老魔杖，信徒遍布欧洲，蛊惑人心时目光坚定语气真诚，他仍无力面对十六岁的自己。在雨夜、在阿尔难以置信且失魂落魄的目光中逃离，是他一生中最狼狈的时刻。一年前的他即便在纽约被人押送入狱时也是从容而桀骜的，而二十八年前的他却仓皇得连幻影移形都忘了，撞开门冲进夜幕之中，至今不敢回头。他不敢见阿不思邓布利多，这无关他们敌对的立场和对方强大的法力。他只是怕在邓布利多眼里看见那个狼狈无能的自己。如果那时的他不是十六岁的肄业少年，如果与十八岁的邓布利多相遇是现在的格林德沃，他有把握让阿尔心甘情愿地留在他身边，共同追寻更伟大的利益。那如果他遇到的是现在的邓布利多呢？

血盟还没有被毁，邓布利多与他就算不能友好会面也没办法互相伤害。他知道邓布利多在躲着他，或许是圣人不愿面对自己狼狈不堪的过往，或许是他身上还有其他令邓布利多恐惧的东西。但以格林德沃对昔日恋人的了解程度，加上奎妮之前从纽特那里听到的他与邓布利多独特的会面方式，用纽特的身份约邓布利多见一面总不是什么难事。

二十世纪初的伦敦是辉煌而黯淡的，工业革命的煤烟染得天空微微泛鸽子灰，包裹其中的繁华城市像极了夜幕降临时它主路上的电灯，再努力发光也被蒙上了一层暗色的玻璃罩，不免显得昏黄。晚霞映上圣保罗教堂矗立千年的巴洛克式屋顶，是这个城市少有的绚丽光景。邓布利多常常惊艳于麻瓜们的智慧，却也偶尔迷茫，曾经的田园牧歌隐没在发动机的轰鸣之下，这种比魔法更强大而不可控的力量会将人类带往何方。他想起那个十六岁少年异色眼瞳中闪动的轻蔑与不忿，“他们迟早毁了这一切。”所以十八岁的阿不思选择站在他身边。

两个年轻漂亮的生命肆意笑闹着闯过戈德里克的高地，冲散羊群时无视身后牧羊犬的狂吠和阿不福思愤怒的呼喊“你俩在外面疯跑谁照顾阿利安娜？”“她在巴莎特姑婆那”。穿过波特家成片的草药地，秋天用于堆放药材的谷仓空了大半年，此时放置着他们用于实验的仪器和参考典籍。夏天不会有人来这里，不管是盖勒特改良大面积火焰魔法时差点毁了整个谷仓，还是他被金发少年含住耳垂时终于忍不住哭喊出声，那都是只有他俩知道的事。

十八岁的阿不思要阻止那些愚昧无知的灵魂将带给未来的悲剧，却无力阻止发生在他自己身上的悲剧。他想要创造更好的世界，却先毁了他本可以更好的人生。他的梦想与激情像是他们做药剂实验时那些烧得正旺的坩埚，猛地被夏夜的雨水当头淋下，瞬间冷却，冒着白烟滋滋哀嚎着，然后再也燃不起任何响动。

身后幻影移形的声音打断他对过去的缅怀，屋顶的风吹得那人的风衣猎猎作响。

“看来你也学会欣赏这里的风景了，纽特？”回头的一瞬间阿不思的笑容僵在脸上。睿智果敢的格兰芬多第一反应不是握紧魔杖，而是想转身就逃。

当然只是想想，接骨木魔杖轻轻挂格林德沃修长的指间，杖尖低垂着指向地面，随着他放松垂下的手臂和手腕小弧度晃搭着。血咒可以阻止他们伤害对方，但不干涉他们当着对方的面伤害其他人。邓布利多听说了格林德沃曾怎样对待巴黎，他不认为欧洲的黑魔王会对伦敦多一分仁慈。 格林德沃知道邓布利多完全有能力阻止他对脚下的城市施展恶咒，但与此同时要做到不让任何麻瓜发现，即便是最伟大的白巫师也会感到力不从心。相比之下格林德沃要做的事就简单多了，阿不思不愿意当着一群麻瓜的面跟他斗得天昏地暗电闪雷鸣，就只能交出血盟。用无能的人来牵制全能的神，亘古不变的经典套路总那么有用。

“Nebulus”，邓布利多杖尖涌出的白雾笼罩了整个城市。即便他自己还没想好怎么应对眼前的人，邓布利多的第一反应仍然是避免牵扯无关的人。

“看看你，阿尔，”格林德沃一步步靠近昔日的恋人，语气深沉而隐忍，那是他蛊惑人心时惯用的腔调，“明明有让他们看清现实的能力，”邓布利多没有退却，于是格林德沃的指尖搭上他的手腕，唇角几乎碰到他的耳尖，“却只用于制造假象蒙蔽他们。”手指划过他的掌心，直到那人抽走他手中的魔杖，邓布利多也不曾反抗。格林德沃随手将缴获的魔杖扔在一旁。他曾对不少人做过这样看似亲密的举动，那些人或退却或迎合，唯独没人像邓布利多这样，举止从容而眼神疏离。

格林德沃突然想撕破眼前人镇定的表象。他抬起手，老魔杖的杖尖闪烁蓝色的光芒，其间压抑的魔力似乎随时可能喷涌而出。

“我以为你只是来拿回血盟的。”阿不思似乎在替格林德沃惋惜他的失策，“没想到你还打算毫无理由地对伦敦发难。你是想借此让那些摇摆不定的中间派和受你蛊惑的无辜者看清你的真实面目吗？”

这么多年了，他的阿尔还是清楚地知道他的心思，他们总能迅速找到彼此的弱点。

“或者我只是想让世人看清你的真面目，”他在阿不思耳边轻声说，“曾在黑魔王身下喘息呻吟的救世主，教唆学生从旧情人那里偷走信物的圣人。”

邓布利多的眼神有片刻闪躲，他退开一步，跳下屋顶边缘凌空的石栏杆，稳稳踩上栏杆后边坚实的平面。格林德沃满意地看到阿不思的情绪终于有了起伏。“我没有主动告诉任何人血盟的事，也没有唆使任何人从你那拿走它。”邓布利多不去细想自己为什么想要解释，而格林德沃的心情明显更好了些。黑魔王原本只是想拿回血盟，可看着他的阿尔着急辩解的样子，他突然觉得自己还能拿回更多东西。 于是他跃下栏杆，挡在试图捡起魔杖的邓布利多面前。

“既然不是故意偷走的，那你不会反对我现在把它取回来吧？”手指抚上他的脸庞，顺着嘴唇脖颈一路向下滑，“我猜你会把它挂在胸口，阿尔。”触摸到他衣领下的纤细金属链时，格林德沃忍不住嘴角微微上扬。

邓布利多微皱着眉，极力克制着推开对方转身逃跑的冲动。他向来是清醒且自持的。二十八年前的夏日雨夜，被留在戈德里克山谷的少年独自埋葬了他的妹妹和令他一度痴迷的梦想与荣光。那之后的阿不思近乎自虐地活在悔恨和痛苦之中。他克制着自己的一切欲望，权力、名誉，也包括性爱。凡格林德沃曾用以诱惑他的一切，他都压迫着自己远离。他拒绝了英国魔法部部长的职位，说权力不能能交到他这样的人手中（而且他清楚一个不能对抗格林德沃的部长对英国来说是怎样的灾难）；他不反抗外界对他的一切猜疑和折辱，即使被停职且当众套上用以监视嫌犯的手环，他仍能在米勒娃问起时笑着摇晃手中厚厚的羊皮纸说正好腾出时间改作业。更重要的是，他像个虔诚的清教徒般抗拒着自己的情欲。以至于他厌弃那个会在厄里斯墨镜中看到格林德沃的自己。

他也厌弃现在的自己。

盖勒特整个人几乎贴在他身上，一手搭着他的肩，另一只手顺着他颈上的细链缓慢拉出下方的金属吊坠，拽着链子轻微摇晃它，欣赏着其间闪烁的血珠。就在邓布利多忍不住想要打开靠在他脖颈上的手时，盖勒特突然松开手指，接触冰凉空气后的吊坠迅速顺着他的领口滑了回去，激得他打了个寒噤。

“冷吗？我替你把它拿出来。”盖勒特伏在他耳边，声音低沉，语气温柔得像是关心他冷暖的恋人。手指解开第一颗纽扣后探进了他的衬衣，徘徊在他胸口摸索搜寻，触碰到胸前凸起时，盖勒特有意放慢速度，带着薄茧的指尖按压着那里轻轻摩挲，仿佛要确认那个敏感的肉粒是不是自己正在探寻的吊坠。

“放手。”邓布利多语气平静，低垂的眼睫却微微颤抖。“格林德沃先生，你的罪行里还要加上一条性骚扰吗？”

格林德沃伏在他颈窝上深吸一口气，将手臂收得更紧，嘴唇覆上怀中人耳垂的同时手掌在他臀瓣上用力一拍，“这才是性骚扰，如果你有机会当庭审判我的话，请一定详细阐述这一条。”


	2. Chapter 2

解开邓布利多马甲的纽扣时，格林德沃可以用很多条理由来解释自己的行为。第一，他在试探与他决裂后的情人能在多大程度上抵抗他的侵犯；第二，他要证明所谓的圣人也会屈服沦陷于情欲；第三，他想蛊惑当世最伟大的白巫师再次成为他的共犯。每一条都是利弊权衡下的正确选择，每一条都符合他作为黑魔王的政治理性，却没有一条能解释他在触碰到对方丰腴的臀瓣后会忍不住将怀里的人圈得更紧。

就像他觉得自己憎恶斯卡曼德是因为立场敌对，却没想过敌对的立场并不至于让他私下比较自己与斯卡曼德的性格外貌；他觉得自己不得不与邓布利多会面是为了亲自取回血盟，却忽视了拿回吊坠并不需要他特意穿上那人喜欢的英式长风衣。他向来擅长用冠冕堂皇的动机掩盖真实想法，时间长了便连自己都骗过了。

对格林德沃来说，少年阿不思的身体清瘦柔软，敏感处如同只隔着薄薄一层皮肤的灵敏开关，让他每次都下意识地在对方的抽泣中将动作放得轻柔，唯恐碰坏了身下人一般；而中年教授身体丰满挺实，被大力揉搓时会露出如耶稣受难般的隐忍神色，诱得他恨不能使出全力在那人身上留下痕迹。他仍准确记得阿尔身上的每一处敏感点，这些曾被十六岁少年小心翼翼呵护着的脆弱部位此刻被他毫无顾忌地按压揉捏。

二十八年后的邓布利多没办法允许自己搂住格林德沃的脖子哭喊呻吟，用发颤的声线求盖尔慢一点轻一点。可他早在十八岁时就已经被那人教会了享受情欲，分离之后又自虐苦行般一直禁欲，以至于现在的他身体敏感程度更甚于初尝人事的少年阿不思。偏偏格林德沃的混账程度亦远胜少年时期。于是每一次不知轻重的触碰都让他几乎崩溃，他不知道自己会不会在下一次开口求饶。强忍呻吟让他连呼吸都必须克制，大脑开始有缺氧的感觉，交缠着下腹累积的快感，他觉得教堂屋顶下的浓雾似乎突然弥漫到了他眼前，夕阳的最后一点光辉瞬间变得刺眼，耳边的低语被脑中的轰鸣掩盖。全身不受控地猛然绷紧后又突然脱力，白巫师直到瘫软在格林德沃怀中近乎晕厥也不曾发出任何声响。

“真是令人惊讶啊，阿尔。”盖勒特在察觉到怀中人突然加剧的颤抖时迅速扯开他的长裤，手掌贴上他欲望的顶端，意料之中地及时接住微凉粘稠的液体。阿不思在释放之后整个人无力地倒在格林德沃身上，急促的呼吸渐渐变得平缓微弱。有那么几秒钟盖勒特以为阿不思晕了过去，直至他感到那人缓慢睁开眼睛时睫毛轻轻刷过他的脖子。“只是一次高潮而已，居然虚脱到差点晕过去。你这二十八年都是怎么过来的？”他的下巴蹭了蹭阿尔柔软的头发。邓布利多的脸贴在他胸膛上，能感受到他低笑时胸腔的震动，风衣的金属扣子有些硌脸，不遗余力地提醒着邓布利多：对方还衣着完整，他就已经狼狈至此。

还没有力气站稳，阿不思索性换了个更舒服的姿势靠在盖勒特身上， “那你呢？这二十八年你就是仗着你的无耻来收服信众的吗？” 嘲讽的语气与他狼狈的外表完全不符，说到最后邓布利多的声音微微扬高，“你已经沦落到要靠这种手段笼络人心了吗？为了更伟大的利益睡遍全欧洲？” “你该不是在吃醋吧，邓布利多？” 格林德沃笑了起来，至少他的阿尔不再继续摆出那副故作平静、逆来顺受的圣人模样。“还是说，你是在生你自己的气？”看着邓布利多微微泛红的耳尖，格林德沃突然改变了想要给够他喘息时间的想法。

被抵上教堂屋顶钟楼的粗糙石墙时，邓布利多忽然生出一种不真实的荒诞感。半小时前他还是来赴学生约的教授，西装三件套扣得板板正正。而现在，就在伦敦闹市区的百米之上，他的外套早已经被人褪下，上衣敞开着勉强挂在肩上，衬衣的两颗扣子还被人扯落了，在地上弹跳两下之后滚到屋顶边缘，坠入楼下的茫茫白雾之中。格林德沃说对了，他的确是在生自己的气。他用了二十八年强迫自己远离欲望，而格林德沃从跟他见面到让他差点在高潮中晕厥过去只用了不到二十八分钟。厄尔斯魔镜没有骗他，即使他再鄙视那个对着镜子苦笑的自己，也不能改变他曾被欲望迷惑、今后仍有可能被欲望支配这一事实。

身后人将粘稠的液体涂抹上他的穴口，邓布利多早该明白盖勒特刚才接住他的体液绝不是因为好心怕他弄脏衣物，而是从一开始就没打算放过他。感觉到手指缓慢探入他的肉穴，邓布利多忍不住挣扎着试图反抗，可惜高潮之后的身体太过无力，他的扭动只会让盖勒特开拓的动作更加急切。“住手，格林德沃！”邓布利多终于有些掩饰不住声音中的恐慌，扛过刚才那一轮已经耗费了他太多精力，他不能保证这一次他不会像个婊子一样在对方身下哭喊呻吟。

盖勒特探入第二根手指时，阿不思的身体明显紧张地绷紧了，呼吸也变得短促而急切。“放松，阿尔，还没开始呢，你要是再晕过去我会很难办的。”

邓布利多抬起头艰难地喘息着，身后的人正尝试着挤入第三根手指，而他则尝试转移自己的注意力。天已经完全黑了，月光的映射下可以看见屋顶边缘石栏杆上圣保罗的石像，他开始庆幸自己是个巫师而非基督徒，不用给这样荒诞的一幕加上更背德的罪恶感。石像后面就是星空。“星象占卜学是一门很高深的学科。"他还是霍格沃茨的学生时曾被那个一本正经的老教授这样教诲过，“毕竟，预测未来原本就是非常困难的事。”那门课他拿了O，却依然对未来知之甚少。他曾摇着盖勒特的肩膀让先知者透露自己看到了什么，盖勒特困得不行，一把将他按回怀里，敷衍着说“我看到我们至死仍然相爱”，然后他心满意足地枕着爱人的肩膀与他一起入睡。他不知道那句话是真是假。天上的星象开始被他眼中涌出的生理性泪水弄得难以辨认，原本就未来未知的命运也变得更加模糊。

连意识都开始模糊了。十八岁的时候，在盖勒特身下泪眼迷蒙地喘息着的他，也曾透过谷仓被烧毁的屋顶看到这样模糊的星光。火焰系黑魔法的强大程度远远超出两个少年的想象，费尽全力控制住盖勒特召唤出的蓝色火焰之后，两个人气喘吁吁地背靠背坐在一起。盖勒特沉浸在被自己强大魔法震惊的喜悦之中，先知者还不知道，多年后的他对于更强大的黑魔法也能收放自如，却再也不会像现在这样开心得靠在背后那人身上放肆地笑。听到笑声，阿不思用后脑勺撞了身后金发少年的脑袋一下，“还笑，你是被烧傻了吗？下次用这种高阶法术之前好歹告诉我一声，你该庆幸火势没有蔓延到波特家的草药地里！否则咱俩可就藏不住了！”随后他对着被烧毁的大半个屋顶说自己哪还有力气施展修复咒。身后的金发少年突然翻身起开，他反应不及，失去支柱向后跌倒，脑袋碰到地面的前一秒被盖勒特温暖的手掌垫住，“盖尔......”他剩下的话语都变成了被吻住时的呜咽。

“盖尔”，带着哭腔的微弱声音不知是在呼唤曾经那个与他后背相靠的十六岁少年还是此刻身后用手指撩拨他情欲的黑魔王。身后的人明显动作一顿。


	3. Chapter 3

满天星宿在他眼前颠倒翻转，下一秒那人冰凉微苦的气息贴上他的唇，舌尖撬开他牙关时带着近乎虔诚的专注。时隔二十八年的吻深沉而绵长，到后期却转为几乎绝望的疯狂。

格林德沃不曾吻过其他人，哪怕是搂着他们的肩膀深情或宠溺地低声细语时，黑巫师也很清楚自己不过是拿他们当成可利用的工具，他擅长发掘释放人们心中的欲望和黑暗面。而邓布利多不会把人当成工具，哪怕是不得已利用别人时，他也不会异化人性的善良与美好。即使在亲密到每天分离时间不超过两小时的那两个月里，他们也偶尔清醒地认知到自己和对方完全是两类人。但是谁在乎呢，这世上除了他和阿不思邓布利多外都是蠢货，没人能理解他的真实想法。只有阿不思配他，偏偏阿不思不要他。

格林德沃知道自己是伟大白巫师最深沉黑暗的欲望，是圣人邓布利多最难以释怀的原罪。他所做的一切都是为了蛊惑阿不思回到他身边，但怀中人唇畔逸出梦境深处熟悉的呼唤时，他才是被蛊惑的那个人。有一瞬间，短得连他自己都难以察觉的一瞬间，心中压着他全部伟大利益和梦想荣光的天秤轰然倒向只有邓布利多在的那一方。圣人救赎的光芒和恶魔黑暗的蛊惑本质都一样，邓布利多又何尝不是黑巫师最后的温暖与柔软。

你毁了我忍受其他人的能力，阿不思。格林德沃几乎是以报复性的力度撞进邓布利多的身体。怀中人的唇舌还被他堵在口中，呜呜咽咽地发出破碎的呻吟，看着甚是可怜。退开时嘴角的津液粘连成丝，他从那人湿漉漉的睫毛吻到发红的耳垂，每一次律动都逼出邓布利多强忍的抽泣。他太了解他的阿尔，压抑时会握紧双手，指节因用力绷得微微泛白。于是他抢在邓布利多的指甲掐伤自己的手心之前揉开他紧握的拳，十指交握掌心相贴。邓布利多不允许自己像当年那样紧握住格林德沃的手，于是压抑情欲的方式被他转移成了紧闭双唇。格林德沃当然也清楚这一点，舌尖舔过他的唇，下身猛地撞击敏感点，成功逼出他一声哭喊，能言善道的银舌趁机滑进他的唇齿。邓布利多觉得自己像是溺水时被人一根根掰开手指夺走紧握的浮木。双手和唇舌都被人占领，无处发泄的快感累积在下体，随着格林德沃的撞击，体内最痒的那一点被反复触碰又得不到抚慰，他甚至分不清这种撞击是舒缓了还是加剧了那一点的痒。他想扭动挣扎，却被压制得连抬手的力气都没有。终于，被格林德沃吻住的口中发出呜呜的哭喊，他感到自己的下体开始猛烈收缩，液体从前端喷涌而出。

高潮的一瞬间他想抽出手抱住对方，那人没有拒绝，停下动作享受着他的手臂抱紧自己的脖颈、下体吮吸自己的欲望。格林德沃收紧了手臂，掌心安抚性地轻抚着他的背部，听到耳边的呼吸稍微平复便开始继续律动。“等一下，”邓布利多虚弱地抗议，“我还没……”断断续续的话语被身下的冲撞打散，高潮后的身体再也承受不住这样的折腾。“盖勒特，我真的不行了！”他放弃抵抗带着哭腔软声求饶，却惹得对方低笑出声，“撒谎，”那人的动作丝毫没有减慢，“你每次都这样说。”

恢复意识时邓布利多发现自己身下铺着格林德沃厚实的大衣，衣服的内衬光滑柔软，不知是衣料材质特殊还是被施了恒温咒，触碰到的地方都带着暖意。他想起十六岁的盖勒特有过一件冰绡做内衬的西装。鲛人织的绡轻便防水，很适合夏天穿着。那晚他跟盖勒特道别准备回家，推开门却发现外面下着雨，打算幻影移形时被那人扣住握魔杖的手，“我送你回去吧。”少年脱下外套遮在两人上方。二楼窗口的巴莎特姑婆看着雨中并肩而行的一对年轻人，嘴角带着微笑，却突然抬手擦了擦眼睛，不知是想起了已故的丈夫还是年轻的自己。

两个少年巫师像麻瓜一样任雨水沾湿衣角，他只是想跟阿尔贴得近一点、多走一段路。却没想过这是他们能并肩而行的最后一段路。推门的一瞬间阿不福思质问哥哥为什么现在才回家，下雨了山羊需要被赶回圈里，否则羊毛吸水会拖得它们走不动路。阿不福思不能留下阿利安娜一个人在家，只能任由羊群在外面淋雨。这一切都是他这个不负责任的哥哥造成的！邓布利多低着头不停小声道歉，说自己会马上去找回山羊并烘干它们，阿不福思喋喋不休，语气越来越激动，发泄着近日被兄长忽视的不满。盖勒特看不下去了，挡在阿尔前面让阿不福思适可而止。阿利安娜躲在门后听着自己的名字不时出现在哥哥们的争吵中。那晚盖勒特夺门而逃时西装还披在阿不思身上。阿利安娜的葬礼之后，那件衣服被阿不思亲手烧了。

邓布利多感到有人握着他的手，是坐在旁边的格林德沃。他的指间划过邓布利多手腕上已经几不可见的痕迹，是之前被魔法部套上的手环留下的。邓布利多抽回手，疏离平静的双眼对上盖勒特眼中来不及收起的疼惜时，他几乎没办法维持对那人的冷漠。哪怕是装出来的也足够打动他了，已经太久没有人用那种眼神看他，强大可靠的白巫师只会被人依赖或者忌惮。唯一有资格把他抱在怀里听他诉说自己被误解时有多委屈无力的人，恰好就是他被人误解的原因。

“即便是这样，你也要与那些蠢货为伍吗？”就像是十字架上的耶稣仍对世人保持悲悯，他的圣人即便被误认成罪人，依然不会背弃需要保护的弱者。格林德沃说这话的语气神色让邓布利多感到熟悉。十六岁的盖勒特曾以同样的语气评价阿不福思和阿利安娜是他们的拖累。二十八年前邓布利多的拖累是他的血亲，二十八年后邓布利多的拖累是魔法部那群庸才。而他格林德沃从来不受任何拖累，上一秒还协助他越狱的宠物也可能下一秒就被他随手丢弃。阿不思曾经暗自欣赏和羡慕盖勒特这种态度，觉得他活成了自己想要的样子。直到阿不思自己也成了盖勒特的拖累，于是他也被丢弃了。

邓布利多试着站起身，他已经被人清理过套好衣物，除了衬衣上被扯掉的两颗扣子，其它纽扣都被扣回了原处。他的双腿仍有些发软，身边人上前扶住他，“还有力气幻影移形吗？我送你回去吧。”格林德沃在他耳边说。

“我送你回去吧。”十六岁的盖勒特说。

邓布利多像是被烫伤般猛地推开他，冲过去捡回自己一直掉落在一旁的魔杖，“Disapparate”，他消失在屋顶。

“逃跑时的狼狈程度跟我当年不相上下。”格林德沃在心里评价着。他突然想起自己还没来得及拿回吊坠，不过他对此毫不在意。看样子邓布利多并没有销毁血盟的办法。为了拿回吊坠，他不得不再见阿不思一面了。想到这里他不知道为什么心情突然变好了些。

楼下的雾气更浓了。比起巴黎来，伦敦还是要可爱多了。


End file.
